The Remade Outsiders
by DigDug7773
Summary: The Outsiders in a way you never thought you would see them. With the same characters but the Plot couldn't be any more different.


The Outsiders

Characters and basic plot By S.E. Hinton 

Chapter 1: The new beginning

"Pony!" yelled Two Bit, "Watch Your Back!" Ponyboy turned to see a large Soc running at him like a freight train. It was too late; The Soc rammed into Pony at full speed and sent him sprawling across the ground like a thrown rag doll. "Pony!" he heard before everything went black.

"Ahhh!" he yelled as he awoke in his bed sweat pouring down his face. The door to his room flew open as Darry and Sodapop stormed in. "Pony! What's wrong?!" Darry yelled. Pony remained silent to himself. "You have a dream again?" Soda asked. Pony still remained silent panting to keep his breath. "Damn it Pony, you can't keep doing this every night." Finally Ponyboy spoke, "it's the same dream every night", "I just stand there until I am run over." "When am I going to actually prove my worth to the greasers?" "You don't have to be as tough as Dally or Darry to prove yourself" said Soda "someday you will find your place." Darry got up and headed back to his room as he spoke. "Pony, this may sound mean, but grow up." "You're not a kid anymore." "No matter how much you want it, we all only have one chance to be a happy youth." "You have to learn that when you become a teen you have to look after yourself." "Until you learn that you, will never fit in." Then he left the room. "Don't listen to him said Soda "Just because he has decided to grow up too fast doesn't mean you have too." "Just be yourself and you will someday be one of us." Then he too made his way to the door. "Don't worry about Darry;" "He should be back to normal in the morning." Pony laid down as Soda closed the door behind him. Darry's words played over and over in his head. "until you learn that, you will never fit in." Pony fell asleep listening to the sound of those words, those cruel words that seemed to endlessly torment him. "You need to grow up."

He awoke the next morning, the sun shining through the window, the smell of breakfast in the down the hall, and the sound of the shower in the next room. Pony climbed out of bed wide awake, though he had little sleep. He quickly got dressed and headed down the hallway into the bathroom. Soda just finished his shower when Pony entered the room and was standing in a towel. "Morning Pony" he spoke as he dried himself off. "Same to you." Replied Pony, "Darry in a better mood today?" "Just as I said last night, he is, he even made us some pancakes before he headed off to work." "You go eat while I get dressed, then we can go out see what the gangs up too today." "Alright" replied pony as he left the room. Pony ate his breakfast of pancakes and eggs as Soda emerged from the hallway now fully dressed. "You aren't done yet?" said Soda. "You feeling a little slow today Pony?" "No, I am just trying to enjoy my food not inhale it." He responded. Just as he finished speaking Two Bit Matthews entered their house carrying his switchblade as usual. "Hey Pony, Soda I saw your brother leaving for work and I just thought I should stop by while he is gone." "Two Bit you know that you are always allowed in the Curtis home." Said Soda. "Try telling that to Darry" Two Bit replied. "Last time I entered your house without his permission he threw me out the window." "Well you should watch where your swinging that blade of yours Pony said. "Maybe next time you won't pop his prize football from high school." "I make one mistake and he throws me out a window!" Two Bit responded. Speakin' of windows said Soda. When are we gonna finish fixing up that shed down the street?" "I am telling you that would be a great spot to hide out when them Soc's come around with their fancy cars." "You know one of these days I am going get my hands on one of those and I'm going to tear that thing to pieces." "Amen, bro" said Two Bit. "So what've you guys got planned to do today" "Me and Soda were just about to leave for the hangout" replied Pony. "Not till you finish that breakfast of yours" said Soda. Pony showed the now empty plate held in his hands. "Good, then I guess we can be headin' out now." "Hey any of you guys got a weed?" asked Two Bit. "Down to my last pack, but here's one." Pony said. "Thanks", he replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. "Now Pony, you know that Darry don't like you smoking and neither do I." "You're too young." "If I catch you smoke more then one of those today they'll be no fair next week, you hear?" "I get it." Replied Pony as he lit one of his own. Great! Said Two Bit "Now that the laws been laid, can we get out of here?" "Dally will kill me if he knows I left Johnny and Steve in the park by themselves." "Alright Pony lets go." said Soda. They got on their shoes and left the house.

Chapter 2: The First Day

The 3 greasers left the yard of the Curtis home and made their way down the road. "So like I said before, when is that shed going to get finished? Asked Soda. "Me and Johnny were working on it, it should be done pretty soon, I am going to guess by Friday." Said Two Bit. "Me and Ponyboy will help anyway we can." Said Soda. "So speaking of Johnny" said Pony, "where is he today?" "Me and Steve were with him this morning." Said Two Bit. "We were in the park, they're probably still there." "There was this really hot blonde this morning, about your age Soda she had the biggest rack." "We were checking her out all morning." "Damn it Two Bit." "You of all people know that there are other things to worry about then women right now." "You could have been spending all that time working on something useful instead of gawking at women." Complained Soda. "Aww come on Soda" said Pony "you can't tell me you weren't checking out that Simmons girl back at the hess." "Alright, you got me on that one." Said Soda. "Simmons?" Said Two Bit, "you know that bitch is 100 Soc." "Sometimes that doesn't matter Two Bit." Replied Soda. They all laughed at their own comments. However their laughter was cut short by the loud radio thumping of a 75 mustang as it came around the corner. The 3 greasers stopped and watched the car get closer until it stopped right in front of them. In the car was 3 Soc's there names were Bob, Dave and his girlfriend Kelsey. "Hey greasers, take a shower this morning, or is water too expensive for ya?" said Dave. "No but I think I need one, your mom was calling me a dirty boy all last night." Said Two Bit. Dave stood up in his car and started provoking Two Bit. Two Bit pulled out his ever so famous Switch Blade, Dave quickly sat down again. "That's what I thought pussy." Replied Two Bit. "Lets get out of here Bob" said Dave "Since the Greasers are to afraid to fight without using there little toys." "Don't you know they can't help it" said Kelsey "that's all there parents think they need" "uncivilized bastards they are." She said the wrong thing to the wrong person. Two Bit spit right in her face. She screamed as she frantically tried to wipe it off. Bob then began to drive quickly as they came down the street. "That's right pussies!" Yelled Soda "get out of here!" Woooo!! Yelled Two Bit, "Show them who's boss!!" Pony once again felt left out. "Come on Pony, why aren't you happy?" asked Soda. "Cause once again I had nothing to do with It." he replied. "Every time we beat back the Soc's I have done nothing to help." "Quit your whining" said Two Bit. "You ain't even an official greaser yet." "You know the initiation test." "You have to beat a Soc of your equal importance." In your case you've gotta take down Bob." "Come on Two Bit." "You know as well as I do that test is bull shit." Said Soda. "Dally makes the rules around here not me." Replied Two Bit. "No soda, Pony replied. I won't feel accepted until I have proved myself." "Someday Pony, Someday you will earn your place among us." Said Two Bit. Just as they finished talking they got a call from up the street. "Guys!! Guys!! Get over here now!!" It was Johnny. He seemed to have something really important to show us. "Can you wait a minute?" said Yelled Two Bit. "It's Steve and Dally!!" They're in trouble!! Franticly yelled Johnny. "Shit!! Why didn't you say so in the first place? Let's go guys!! They obviously need us, probably those damn Soc's again." Soda and I stood to meet Two Bit then proceeded to run to Johnny.

"This is the end of you Greasers", it was Dave and Bob again only this time they brought backup. They had Dally and Steve surrounded, normally this would be a harmless situation for Dally, but not this time. These Soc's were armed and dangerous. With everything from knives to pipes to handguns. "Getting rid of you two will teach your little friends to insult my girlfriend." Said Dave. "Auuu did Two Bit give Kelsey a little spit and shine? Said Dally. A little Saliva probably made her look better." Dave, in anger, motioned to a Soc behind Dally armed with a pipe. The Soc raised the pipe to hit Dally. "Oh Please, Dally said as he spun around quickly and grabbed the pipe as it came down. The Soc looked stunned before Dally delivered a hard kick right to the mans groin. He crumpled to the floor in pain. "Who else do I have make steril before I prove my point around here?" Haven't you ever heard the saying, "If your gonna shoot a man, shoot the man and don't talk about it." "You know what, said Dave that sounds like a good idea. He drew a handgun from his pocket. What do you have to say about that?" "What did I just tell you? Complained Dally, But there you are with the talking again. God you are such an amateur." Dally quickly did the same in pulling out a handgun and aiming it at Dave. "Please, said Dave you can't possibly shoot all of us." "No, I can't said Dally. But I can shoot you." Dave thought about that for a second. "Shit!!" He said. Steve was in amazement of Dally's calmness in such a powerful situation. He then figured he better keep his mouth shut to keep the calmness going. "Are we just gonna stand here and aim our guns at each other or is one of us at least going to leave this world a murderer? Cause you are really starting to bore me." Dave didn't know what to do. He just stood there waiting for one of his Cronies to make a move but they all seemed to follow suit in just standing there. Breaking up the silence was the sound of a police car. "It's the cops! yelled Bob let's get the hell out of here!" All the Soc's panicked as they scrambled to run out of the area. "Oh come on guys yelled Dally as he threw his hands in the air in disgust in their cowardice. You guys act like you have never been to jail before. Alright you guys come on out. Good job Johnny." Steve stood up and met Dally. "How did you keep you're cool like that?" he asked. "Steve, it would not be in my power to answer that question, only Jesus Christ himself knows that answer. Now get on over to the shed and get working on it. "Yes Sir!" he said. "Damn it Steve!, you call me sir again I'll give you the worst licking of your life." Steve ran off in fear seemingly. "I better go follow him said Johnny I'll see you guys later." The he too jogged off after Steve. "So Two Bit, I heard you showed Little Kelsey whose boss." Said Dally. That I did, Dal she's probably at home right now washing her face a hundred times over.


End file.
